Stars
by Starstreaker
Summary: -Staring at the stars with Helia was peaceful and I couldn't ask much more. Then he did the unexpected.- Flora and Helia have a blooming relationship but before Flora can walk the aisle they will have to face a threat. The biggest one the Winx and the Specialist could ever face. Will the Winx' relationship prosper even more or come to an end during battle. (Summary changed.)
1. A Garnet Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the random idea of this story.

* * *

><p>Helia and I have on this rooftop for what seemed like hours doing nothing, just staring at the stars.<p>

"The stars shine just like your eyes princess." He complemented me and immediately blushed scarlet. "It is true."

"I have something to ask you," he said.

"What is it my dear?" I said.

"Would your parents oppose us being together? Forever?" He said. I blushed at what he said and I answered.

"They wouldn't. They told me this when I was 18, my dad said and I quote 'you could marry the man you desire as long as he wouldn't hurt you but if he does...' I can't really tell you what he said after that." I added.

"Good" he said. Then he kneeled on one knee pulled out a red heart shaped velvet box and said,

"Flora Princess of Linphea, would you marry me?" He said. I gasped, the ring was green, most probably garnet, and is shaped like a flower with the garnet as petals and a tiny diamond as the center of the flower, the ring had a golden band.

Tears of joy threatened to escape my eyes and then I said, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Jumping into his open arms.

Helia had a very wide smile on his face, I could tell, then put me down, caressed my cheek with his thumb then he kissed me.

"I love you princess." He said, as he pulled apart.

"I love you to my darling." I replied. I looked at his beautiful eyes and then leaned on him as we continued to watch the stars, which seemed brighter now. I'm gonna have to ask Stella about this.

* * *

><p>AN (October 19,2012): I fixed the gramatical errors and such in this chapter, also the ones in chapter two.


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the random idea of this story.

* * *

><p>The next day I met up with the girls for our annual girls night out. We'll be meeting up at the mall because we'll go shopping and then go to Bloom's place.<p>

Bloom is getting married to Sky in two weeks. Both Bloom and Sky were deprived of the information about their own wedding! Can you believe that?

Bloom's adopted and biological parents were of course very happy that their little girl would be getting married.

* * *

><p>I became quite anxious when I saw Stella with a very wide grin on her face.<p>

Could it be possible it was her doing that the stars shining brighter could be her doing? I hope she didn't tell anyone yet. All I could do is hope I was hoping to tell all of them the news including my parents over dinner at Linphea a week later.

"Okay girls let's go shopping!" Stella said.

After a while we walked into a shop. Stella approached me and said,

"The stars told me that you are engaged to Helia."I had a shocked expression on my face but at the same time the I-knew-it face.

"Could you not tell anyone yet? Please Stell," I begged clasping my hands together,

"Oh, no worries about that honey as long as I am a bridesmaid." She said.

"Oh Stella your know that the Winx will be my bridesmaid."

"Let's go to the girls before they think something is going on." She said. I nodded my head okay.

When Stella and I went to the others, I told them that there would be dinner at Linphea with my parents in three days and they are all invited.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, I don't have enough time to pick the right outfit." Stella said while everyone shook their heads, typical Stella.

"So Flora, will Helia be invited?" Musa asked.

"Oh yes. So are the other specialist and Nabu." I replied.

"What's up? Why's there a dinner?" Layla said.

"Just be quiet Layla we don't have time for chit-chat we have to pick our dresses!" Stella exclaimed. So we went shopping for dresses to wear.

* * *

><p>When we were done we went back to our apartment and talked about Bloom's wedding, which was coming up in 2 weeks.<p>

"So Bloom, any ideas what your dress will look like?" Stella said.

"Not yet, can you girl go pick with me tomorrow, at Sparks?" Bloom said.

"Heck yeah!" We all exclaimed except for Bloom.

"Thank you guys! I'll call on mom and dad later on and tell them if the designer is available. I'll also ask Vanessa to come with, is that okay with you gals!" Bloom said.

"Of course not Bloom," I said.

"The wedding will be on Eraklyon or Sparks?" Tecna asked.

"Actually I don't quite know yet. But I think it would be on Sparks since my dad," she paused for a moment "-is my dad." We all laughed at she said. We knew King Oritel was very protective of Bloom.

"And there's also the fact that I over heard King Erendor and dad talking the other day and it seems they decided to have it on Sparks." Bloom said over the laughter.

"One thing I want to happen for sure is to have Musa to pick the music for the reception." Bloom added.

"You betcha'!" Musa said.

"But you are just going to pick it somebody else will play if for you or in our case, make something like magic happen." Bloom said with a mischievous grin.

"Bloom can I help you pick the flowers?" I asked. I didn't wait for her to ask me.

"Of course! Flora you are the best!" Bloom said tackling me into a hug.

"Better hit the lights off, it's getting late already." Layla said.


End file.
